His icy touch
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: It's too late for me to hide now! He's got his eyes on me like a hawk. And he won't stop until I accept the fact that I've lost and he won. He's stalking me the way a lion stalks its prey. And he won't stop until I'm in his grasp at last. Aidouxoc
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure that you want to attend this school?" I turn around to look back at Suki.

"Yes, I'll be fine Suki, I want to go to this boarding school."

"Oh, okay then, send me letters about how you're doing, okay Aiko!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Oh, I forgot to tell you who I was, my name is Aiko Minamoto and the woman, named Suki, is my step-mom. I'm just your average girl that got a letter asking to attend this very school. I have black hair and dark onyx piercing eyes, and I am also pale skinned girl with some curves and a full chest, not flat.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that I know vampires are real? Yep, it just goes to show you that you can uncover the truth that's hidden if you gotten too curious, and yeah. Enough talk now, I have to go see Headmaster Kaien Cross, who knows my father, and which my father is a Vampire Hunter.

I walk up to the steps of the school building and see two people. A boy and a girl. I noticed that they were in a deep conversation, so I walked past them, but after a few steps away from them, I have a gun pulled to my head.

I looked at the boy coolly as he glared at me. The girl, who was on the other side of me, started to bow.

"I'm so sorry for Zero pointing a gun at you! He doesn't take kindly to new people!" So, he's Zero Kiryu, the one who lost his family to a pureblood vampire, or so I heard...

I raise my hand up. "It's fine, miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yuki Cross! Nice to meet you."

"Same here, Yuki Cross." _So she's Headmaster's daughter…interesting…_ "My name is Aiko Minamoto, and nice to meet you too, Zero Kiryu."

He hesitated for a moment with his gun, narrowing his eyes at how I knew him, but then he put it away.

She began to blush. "Oh, you must be the one who Headmaster told us to wait on, come with us!" She then turned around and started to walk into the building.

I turn to look at Zero, but he glared and walked ahead of me with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, suit yourself then." And then I followed closely after Zero. I then look around, noticing how big this place really is.

I notice two guys in white were walking towards me and Zero. "Hey, Kiryu!" Zero turned his head to their direction and glared.

Well, actually I would glare in his situation too, they don't seem right. Nobody could look that beautiful unless they're vampires…

"What do you want, Hanabusa and Akatsuki?"

"Awe! I just wanted to say hi! And-" The one with the blonde hair and dark blue eyes paused in his sentence and looked at me. "Why, hello miss." Oh brother, we have a playboy.

I ignore him and turn to the other guy who was taller and had seemed to be a better person to talk to.

"Hello, my name is Aiko Minamoto, it's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Akatsuki Kain, and the pleasure is all mine." He shook my hand and gave me a small smile.

"Hey! I was talking to you first!" The guy I ignored shouted out angrily.

I ignore him again and turn back to Kain. "So, Kain, who is this guy that's trying to flirt with me?" I put a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

Kain chuckled and said, "Well, he's my cousin, Hanabusa Aido, and he's in fact a flirt, but I'm surprised that you're the first girl, besides Yuki, to ignore him."

Hanabusa Aido…I think I'll have to keep and eye on him. "Thank you for the info Kain, but I think me and Zero have to go right now." I smile at him and quickly grab Zero's hand and start to run.

"Hey!" Zero shouted out as I made us run until we were far enough from their sight. "What was that for, Aiko?" He glared at me.

"I don't like the fact that those two seem different from a normal human."

I glare back at him. His glare softens a little bit. "So, that's why you grabbed my hand and ran…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you could've warned me before doing a stunt like that!" he yelled at me.

I sigh. "Let's go Zero, I wanna get things done and fast and hopefully not have to worry about anymore trouble."

"Okay then, Yuki is probably looking for us, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me off to who knows where.

~Before meeting with Aiko and Zero. In Aido's POV~

"Hey, Akatsuki."

"Hm?" My cousin turns his head to look at me.

"I've got a feeling that I'm gonna get something good today!" I smile at the thought.

"Oh really?" By the tone of his voice, I knew that he doubted me.

"Oh come on Akatsuki! You've got to at least pretend that you believe me! What happened to family sticking together?"

I then wave at some of the Day Class girls who I passed while walking. I could hear their giggling, it was like music to my ears.

I just wish I could taste their blood. "Just forget about it Hanabusa. You usually get in trouble by this kind of stuff, and you get me in trouble as well." My cousin sighed and shook his head.

I pout and turn my head away from him. I close my eyes to think and then when I opened them, I spotted Kiryu. Great! Just the person who I was looking for!

"Akatsuki…"

"Hanabusa?"

I give him one of my devilish smirks. "I think that we're gonna take a detour… Come on!"

"Hanabusa, wait-!" he sighs.

I walked ahead of him, but I knew that he was following because I could hear his footsteps close behind.

When we both finally made it, I was near Zero and so I shouted, "Hey, Kiryu!" I watched as he to me and Akatsuki's direction and glare. Typical Kiryu.

"What do you want, Hanabusa and Akatsuki?"

"Awe! I just wanted to say hi! And-" I paused at my sentence and turned to the new person. And the new person is a girl, a delicious looking Day Class girl.

"Why, hello miss." I purr out flirtatiously, hoping to seduce her. I watched her look at me, before she turned to my cousin, Akatsuki.

Wait, am I seeing things right, or did she just ignore me? The great and master of flirting and being a playboy, Hanabusa Aido or as most girls call me, Idol?

No girl should be able to resist my charm, well Yuki can, but that's not the point.

"Hello, my name is Aiko Minamoto, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to him.

"Akatsuki Kain, and the pleasure is all mine." He shook her hand and gave her a small smile, making me flush with anger for being ignored.

"Hey! I was talking to you first!" I shouted out angrily. She ignores me again and turns back to Akatsuki.

"So, Kain, who is this guy that's trying to flirt with me?" Trying? I'm not trying. I'm actually flirting with you! I watched her put a hand on her hip and she raised an eyebrow.

Akatsuki chuckled and said, "Well, he's my cousin Hanabusa Aido and he's in fact a flirt, but I'm surprised that you're the first girl, besides Yuki, to ignore him."

I feel so loved right now, and it's not even funny! I saw her pause for a moment and then she said, "Thank you for the info Kain, but me and Zero have to go now."

I watched as they were running far and far, until they were out of our vision. I turned around and started to walk back to our dorm. Akatsuki was right by my side.

"What do you think about that new girl, Aiko Minamoto, Akatsuki?" I question as I looked ahead.

"Oh, she seems nice and thank the heavens that she's not a fangirl. And she seems very interesting."

I put a finger to my chin. "Interesting indeed, Akatsuki, interesting indeed..." _Aiko Minamoto, let's see if you really are an interesting girl._

Akatsuki glanced my way. "What are you thinking about, Hanabusa?"

I give him a devilish smirk. "I want to know more about this 'Aiko Minamoto', she has this interesting aura and she can resist my charm. There must be something hidden in her past, and I want to find out what it is." I rub my hands together in delight.

"Oh, boy." I heard my cousin mutter underneath his breath.

I ignore him and continue to plan out my plan. _Soon, I shall see if that girl is as interesting as she seems..._

"You better not be going anything stupid to get you into serious trouble, Hanabusa." he warned.

I wave my hand at him. "I know, I know." _It's like a game of cat and mouse. Which people should know that I like to have my share of fun. Look out Aiko Minamoto, 'cause this cat has its eye on you!_ I smirk and continue to walk towards our dorm.

~Back with Aiko and in her POV~

After a lot of running around, me and Zero finally made it to Headmaster's office. We open the door and I step in as Zero closes the door behind him.

I look around to spot Yuki right off the bat, and I already knew the Headmaster, but who's this other guy in the same uniform as Hanabusa and Kain? "Oh! Glad you could make it, Aiko! I'd like you to meet Kaname Kuran, he's the President of the Night class."

Oh, so that's what the Night class wears, and if my instincts are correct, him, Kain, Hanabusa, and the rest of the them are vampires. Hanabusa, I can understand, but Kain? He didn't really seem to be a vampire, besides the fact that he was beautiful.

"Hello, Kaname." I bow to him and he bows back.

"Same here, Miss Aiko." I give him a slight smile. Which he returned and then we both turned to face the Headmaster.

"Oh, have you heard of vampires being in the same school as humans?" Headmaster asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and face palmed myself. Zero obviously knew what I meant and sweat dropped.

"Now Headmaster, I wouldn't have came if this was just a normal boarding school."

Headmaster's mouth formed an 'O'. Kaname just smiled away. Yuki looked like she was about to die of laughter over there. I bet I could tell who she was laughing at.

Her father's ridiculous facial expression. "Oh, so you know what the Night class are?" He leaned forward in his chair and had the look of seriousness in his eyes. Yuki finally stopped laughing and got a serious look as well as Zero.

I nod my head and look at Kaname dead in the eye. "Yeah, the Night class and their dorm president are vampires..."

_Cliffhanger..._

**So, what do you guys think of my new story? Heh, heh. I've got to stop getting so many story ideas in my head. _Read_ and _Review_ please! ^^**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Vampire Knight nor do I own its plot. I only own my ocs, which Aiko and Suki are examples.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

My eyebrow twitched and I had a scary look on my face, making Headmaster sweat nervously and Yuki and Zero were both sweat dropping in a corner. Kaname held a hand over his mouth, and it looked to me that he was chuckling.

"Now now, Aiko, don't be rash..."

"Rash? I have to freakin wear this stupid skirt!" As you can see, I'm a shorts or pants person, not a short skirt person.

I watched as he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Aiko, either you wear the skirt, or you don't get whatever room you'd like."

I paused, either wear the skirt and get whatever room I like, or don't wear the skirt and have myself stuck in a room with the most annoying girl ever, if my luck is bad.

I held my head down and sighed sadly. "Fine. I'll wear the stupid skirt." He clapped his hands happily.

"I knew that you wouldn't resist the offer!" I grab the uniform quickly and run to the bathroom.

6 minutes later...

"I gotta go see if she's alright." Zero gets up from his seat and walks to the bathroom door. He was about to put his hand on the handle but the door opens, and I come out.

Everyone stares at me with jaws dropped. I raise an eyebrow and say, "What?" I look to see if I have anything on me, but I don't and look back at them again.

Headmaster had anime tears come out of his eyes. "Y-You look so cute, Aiko!"

"Yeah, you do." Yuki said as she still stared. I turned to both Kaname and Zero as they both continued to stare.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I put my hands on my hips.

Zero blushes and turns away. "You look nice."

Kaname slightly blushes and said, "Headmaster sure does know how to say the truth." But then he smiled, the same old smile.

"See, now that wasn't so hard." I smirked.

"Oh, yeah! Kaname, don't you have a Night class to attend to?" Kaname turned and nodded at Headmaster.

"Yes, excuse me as I have to go now." He started to walk, but then stopped by Yuki. "Sorry for not having to stay long, Yuki."

I saw her blush. "T-That's okay, Kaname!" And then he walked to the door and again stopped, but this time, he turned his head to me.

"I hope to see you again sometime, Miss Aiko." And then he walked out the door.

"Well, now that we have everything settled Aiko..." I turned my head to look at a smiling goofy-like Headmaster Cross.

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't mind being on the Disciplinary Committee with Yuki and Zero here, would you?"

Zero looked like he was about to kill Kaien, but Yuki looked thrilled at the idea of having another girl with her and not have Zero all the time.

"What?" Zero slammed his fist down on the table, making Yuki jump in surprise.

"What's wrong, Kiryu?" Headmaster laid his face in between his hands.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You're gonna let Aiko join, even though she had just came into our school? No offense Aiko, but how do we know if we can trust her?"

"Well, Kiryu, I can see where you're getting at but-" I cut the Headmaster off.

"None taken Zero, and he is right, how do you know if you can trust me?"

Zero looked happy that I actually agreed with him. "At least I'm not the only person who is sane here." He smiled slightly, and I smiled back.

"And that's why I'd like to have her help out. She had experiences with vampires in her past and her father is a good friend of mine, who also hunted vampires. I trust her because I know that deep down in her heart, she'll keep it a secret and can be trusted by all of us, is that understood, Zero?"

You know, Headmaster Cross isn't so bad after all. No wonder why my Dad talked so highly of him with much respect.

Zero sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Do whatever you want, but don't come crying to me if something happens." Kaien clapped his hands and smiled brightly at me.

"Welcome, Aiko, to Cross Academy! Now, where would you like to stay?" He pursed his lips and pushed up his glasses.

I put a finger to my chin and tapped on it. Where would I like to stay? I could stay with Yuki, but then again, she probably has her own roommate. Then there's Zero...he may be a boy, but I would gladly share a room with him. And the other reason is, I don't know anybody else and I don't want to stay with a crazy girl.

"Hmm...I'd like a room with Zero, please." I watched as Headmaster, Yuki, and Zero's jaw drop. Hey, wouldn't your jaw drop if a girl asked that they want to share a room with a guy, in a guys dorm?

"Bu-But-" Kaien started to stutter.

"It's just not right! You shouldn't stay in a room with a guy, and most importantly, not with a guy like Zero!" Yuki yelled out in protest and she waved her arms up and down as she walked back and forth. Zero glared at Yuki.

"What Yuki said, Aiko. Besides, is there any other place that you would like to sleep in, besides Zero's?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I saw him hang his head low and sigh.

"Fine, Aiko. You may do as you wish, but does Zero mind?" We all turned our heads to look at Zero, who blushed slightly and he turned his head away from our gazes.

"I don't mind, but would ya stop staring?" His face flushed red when he turned to look at us.

Kaien held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, if that is what you both agree on, then that is all."

We all turned to leave, but Headmaster stopped us by saying, " Oh and, you wouldn't mind taking some of my money and going out to buy Aiko some things? I couldn't help but notice that she has no luggage whatsoever." He grinned at me.

Yuki smiled and Zero sighed by saying, "Fine." I smiled to myself slightly.

We were almost out the door, but Headmaster interrupted us again by saying, "Oh and, don't do anything I wouldn't do, Kiryu! I know how you can be around a cute girl like Aiko here." I knew Headmaster was tilting his head and eye smiling.

"S-S-Shut-up!" Zero's face flushed cherry red and Yuki giggled, while I couldn't help but smirk at that reaction.

"Yeah Zero, wouldn't want anything to happen between us, but if wanted it so badly, you should've told me, I could make arranges and put that on my schedule." Yuki then started laughing out loud at that statement. I could hear Kaien laughing in the background.

After hearing that, his face was ten times redder than before. "Shut you mouth, Aiko." he growled and then he walked ahead of us with his hands in his pockets.

I chuckled at him. "Wow. I haven't seen Zero have a reaction like that! I think that I'm gonna like having you as a friend, Aiko." I turned to Yuki and saw her smile with her eyes closed and head tilted.

"Same here Yuki." I smile and ruffle her hair, making her have an annoyed yet happy look on her face.

"Stop it Aiko!" she laughed out.

"Of course Yuki! Race ya!" And I took off running with my black hair swishing behind me and Yuki shouting out, "Hey! No fair! You gotta heads start!"

"Ya snooze ya lose Yuki!" I shout out, with a smile on my face. I ran past Zero and stuck my tongue out at him, he smirked and shook his head as he began to run after me, with Yuki on our tail.

"Wait up Aiko! Zero!" She shouted out, and I could hear laughter in her tone.

"Ha ha ha!" I heard Zero laugh behind me as we all continued to run and have fun while doing it. I haven't had this much fun in years!

"Come on Aiko! Let us catch up!" Yuki complained, but I knew she was having just as much fun as I was.

Zero was too, because I could hear him gaining on me. A race amongst friends, what else could a girl ask for?

"Ha ha ha!"

With Aido and in his POV:

I sigh to myself as I put my arms behind my head and lean back against the couch I was sitting on. I still couldn't get that girl out of my head.

Ugh! It's driving me nuts!

"Thinking about Aiko, Hanabusa?" I turn my head lazily to my cousin.

"Huh?" I gave him a funny look.

He smirked at me. "You can't hide the truth, Hanabusa. Remember? You said she's caught your interest and you wanna know if she's really that interesting." He gave me the 'I know that you're looking for trouble, so don't hide it from me', look.

I sigh and grab onto the glass of water and put a blood tablet in it. I swish it around and stare at the glass.

"I don't know why that she's so interesting, Akatsuki...But I do want to know is how she can ignore me and my charms..." I take a sip of the glass. Still not as good as blood, but it will do. The door opens, but I'm too busy staring at my drink to notice that someone had walked in and closed to door.

"Hey, Akatsuki..."

"Hm?", he questions out at me, even though I don't know what he's doing, I still know that he listening.

"What do you think Aiko Minamoto again, I'd like to hear what you said before..."

I hear him pause, and then he says, "She's an interesting one. Different from all the females I know."

"That's what I thought." I put down my glass. I stretch my arms out and yawn. "Hey, do you think that-?" I turn around and stop in mid-sentence because Kaname-sama was in front of me.

I looked at Akatsuki who shrugged his shoulders. "Kaname-sama? When did you come in?"

He gave me a glare and said," Right when you were talking about Aiko and how interesting she was. And just so you know, I don't want to ever see her hurt by you. And if I do, there will be consequences." he spat out venomously and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Akatsuki just stared off at Kaname's leaving form. I stared off a little in space after what he had said.

It's not like I'm gonna hurt her! Just test her limits, that's all and when I break her barrier, then I'll leave just like that.

"Listen to what Kaname-sama said, Hanabusa, when you hurt someone, the you yourself will get hurt as well." Akatsuki said, as he now turned to me.

I wave my hand at him and sneer. "I just wanna test her, that's all. And when I'm done, nobody will end up hurt!" I smirk and close my eyes.

I heard him sigh and mumble to himself about something. Nobody will get hurt, and I will have my fun.

"And let the games begin!" I picked up my glass and froze it with my icy touch. I then smirk some more, and put the glass down and rub my hands.

Let the games begin, Aiko Minamoto...

_Cliffy..._

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It was much appreciated. ^^ Hope you like this new chap. _Read_ and _Review_ please! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Aido or Kaname or Zero, I only own my ocs, which Aiko is an example.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! That was great, Yuki!" I shout happily and clap my hands together. She smiles brightly at me.

"It was nothing, Aiko!" She waved a hand. We both then laughed to ourselves.

"Hey, Zero!" I called out.

"Hm?"

"How's the load doing?" I ask. Me and Yuki look back to see Zero's eye twitch at the ten bag load we gave him. We sweat dropped at the scowl on his lips. Of course he'd hate to do the heavy work!

"Anyways, wanna go somewhere else? Or back to the academy?" she asked. I look at her and Zero back ad forth.

"Eh? I was thinking maybe we could go and get some sweets!" I chirped, a small grin cracked on my lips. I watch was Yuki closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of sweets.

"Or ramen." I heard Zero mutter under his breath as he turned his head to look away. I gazed at him with my eyes widening.

"Did you say, ramen?" I question, leaning forward curiously at Zero.

"Uh, yeah?" he said, unsure of himself. He looked like he would've scratched his head or rubbed the back of his neck, but the bags got in the way.

"What's wrong, Aiko?" Yuki asked with worry, her brows furrowed as she took a step towards me.

"Nothing's wrong!" I answer. "But ramen?" Zero looked a little hurt, but I was gonna make that change because I love ramen!

"Yeah, so?" he replied, turning his head to the side as he blushed a small tint of pink.

"So? Ramen is like…the best food ever!" I shout, throwing up my hands in the air to prove my point. I saw Zero's face brighten up and I smiled at him. I then turned to Yuki.

"You don't mind, right Yuki?"

"Not at all. Besides, we're here for you!" She smiled kindly and they both led me to the ramen place.

~After having ramen~

"Boy! That was the best ramen I've ever had!" I shout out happily, my stomach agreed as I felt it being satisfied for getting some food.

"Yeah, at least I know that I can enjoy having ramen with someone…" Zero muttered, and I noticed he looked a little bit happier than when I first met him -which is good. He still had to carry all the load, though.

"Great! Now we get to bring that stuff back to your new dorm. And then we can begin your first day by starting on your first assignment for your job being in the Disciplinary Committee!" Yuki said cheerfully, while I on the other hand had my mood dampen by the thought. After hearing the fangirl stories from them, I'm going to dread being in the Committee.

"Oh joy…" Me and Zero said at the same time. We looked at each other before chuckling slightly.

"Ha ha!" Yuki joined in as well when she heard.

"Ah! I have my own weapon of choice! A vampire hunter sai. I just love these short swords! And they come in two!"

"Only the best can get the best, Aiko." Headmaster said, happy that I like my new weapon.

I nod, still staring in awe as I mumbled, "Yeah…"

"Your father told me that you love using this weapon and practiced it everyday. So, I wanted you to have something that you're quite familiar with in using. You're my God Daughter after all, and I want you to be happy."

"Gee…thanks Headmaster!" I run up and hug him real quick before pulling back and running out the door, heading towards my dorm and where Zero's room is at.

"Aiko…" Zero said, making me jump as I waved slightly to him. I didn't expect to meet him out in the hall. He stood by a corner, looking at me as he might've been waiting for me.

I shrug and walk over to him as he got off the wall and we both started to walk to the same destination.

"So, Zero…" I began as I started to open the door, "What's on the agenda since this is my first day?" I walk over and sat on my new bed, facing him since he already closed the door.

"Patrol…" He went over and sat on the opposite side of my bed.

"Okay, when do we start?" I question, trying to start up a friendly conversation. I look over at him, and he stares into my eyes.

"Right about…now." He gets up from my bed and walks over to his dresser and grabs Bloody Rose. He then turned to face me as he opens the door.

I stare at him curiously.

"Well, are you coming or going to stare at me all day?" he joked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

I scoff before smirking as well. "I was just observing, not staring. You wish I'd stare at you that way."

"I didn't say you were staring at me that way, but if you thought that then you must've been staring at me like that." It was his turn to smirk once again, but he did have a slight blush appear on his face.

"Tch. Let's just get this over with. I wanna rest." I say in a slight tired tone, getting up with one sai in hand and walked out the door with Zero right behind my back. Let's just hope nothing bad will happen…

"Fangirls?" My eyebrow twitches. Zero glares and Yuki rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yep! Heh, heh, so, guess we gotta do our jobs!" Yuki shouted before quickly running off before I could do anything rash.

"How can you deal with all these girls, Zero?"

The said male glanced at me before glaring back at the fangirls. "Don't ask." he said flatly, not even bothering to give me an explanation.

I understand him clear as day with that answer. "Got it."

I hold my sword out, still in its sheathe, and point it threateningly at the now trembling crowd of girls. I look at them unemotionally and say in a threatening tone, "Back off…or I'll use this to chop off all your limbs and feed them to the hounds." I growled, smirking evilly and they all back away about 30 feet.

Yuki and Zero turned to me with amazement. I chuckle. "Heh, I didn't even have to unsheathe it either." I grin at them both.

Then, when things were going just perfectly fine, I heard the gate open behind me. Oh no…not-

Aidou's POV:

Well, here we go, off to meet the Day Class girls!

"Hanabusa…"

"Hm?" I turn my attention to Akatsuki as I raise a brow in question. "Yeah, Akatsuki?"

"Don't do something stupid." he warned, giving me a grave look.

Haven't I heard him say this how many times now?

I wave a hand. "I know, I know. Just like I said before, nothing bad will happen." I smirk at the thought and rub my hands together while licking my lips in delight.

"I hope to see Aiko!" I chirp out happily. Just the thought of her in my grasp…

I heard my cousin sigh, but paid no mind to it. It's my life and I can do whatever I please…

"Aidou…" I flinch at the tone and looked back to the source, Kaname-sama.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Don't you try anything stupid or that you'll regret in the near future…" he growled out, glaring menacingly at me.

I turn to look away and pout. "I just wan to have some fun!" I whine to myself. And I will too, as soon as I got my target on lock.

The gate opens in front of us, and we walk out. I take my time to wave at all my delicious looking fans.

"Hello, ladies! You're looking very cute and lively today~!" I smile as they all began to scream and chant my name. Well, they do look cute for a taste…but now I have to look my little mouse…

I stop smiling and look around for that said girl. Hmm? She's nowhere in the crowd of screaming fangirls, so, then where is she? I then jerk my head to where Kiryu and Yuki were at…and…there she is! The girl who isn't affected by my charm and skills. Now, to put my plan into action….

"Akatsuki…" I call out to my cousin, looking over at him as he pointed at himself. I nod my head.

"Yeah, Hanabusa..?"

"I'd like you to follow my lead on this one." I smirk and he raises an eyebrow.

"On what?"

"Just do it." I then turn my smirk and gaze at Aiko. "Let's go!"

"Fine." he sighed out, and we both started to march towards my destination.

"Oh, Kiryu~!" I chirp out.

"Huh?" I watched as the silver-haired male and Aiko turned to look at me. Perfect.

I grin. "I needed to ask you something, remember?" Almost there…

"You wouldn't mind if-" I stop in the middle of my sentence and look at the blade that was tilted at my neck. A sai? I look at the wielder of the small sword and it belongs to…Aiko?

"Eh?" I tilt my head back away from the deadly vampire hunter blade.

"Stand back, Hanabusa Aidou." she growls out.

I hold my hands up in defense. "Easy there, Aiko. I don't wanna make bloodshed. All I want to do is ask Kiryu a favor…" I smirk and she glares.

"What now, Hanabusa?" Zero growls out in annoyance. Ouch! I think that's supposed to scare me!

"Kiryu…What -I mean- have you ever liked-"

"Hanabusa, I don't have time. Just go already." He waved me off, and I glared while still smirking.

"Suit yourself…" I turn to Aiko. "I hope to see you again sometime…Aiko…" I winked and I smirked even wider when I saw a slight tint of blush on her cheeks.

_Excellent…I got her right where I want her…_

"Hanabusa." I unemotionally look back at my cousin, and he looked at me with the same look.

"We've got to go. Kaname-sama is waiting."

"Okay, okay, but…" I pointed a finger at my little mouse. "I will see you later today, my dear…" I whispered out and turned around, enjoying the thrill of making her squirm on the first day of being in the Committee.

I walked beside Akatsuki, and we both move towards Kaname-sama as he looked at both of us -mostly at me.

"Aidou, I hope you will keep my warning in mind…" He gave me a glare. I smile and look down at our feet, the ground seemed to be more interesting now…

My eyelids dropped slightly, almost like I was in a daze. "Relax Kaname-sama…nobody will get hurt and everything will be all right. I'm not going to do anything that could make a wound."

I'm so enjoying every bit of ideas that have popped in my head for Aiko Minamoto.

"Heh…nothing wrong…" I chuckle lightly. And we all started to walk but I turned my head back to glance at Aiko one more time.

She was glaring at me and so was Kiryu. Yuki looked lost as she looked between them both. Ha! Looks like I did hit a nerve! Score 1 for Aidou, none for Aiko! I sure do love my life! I smirk devilishly.

Aiko's POV:

"Umm…Aiko?…Zero?" Yuki asked quietly, looking between me and Zero as we both glared at the retreating form of Hanabusa Aidou.

I close me eyes and look down, putting my sword in its sheathe as I sighed to myself.

"It's nothing…Yuki…Just…a little problem that can be handled." I said, turning to her as I smiled brightly.

Zero turned his head to Yuki with his glare still plastered on his face. "Yeah, just something that I or Aiko can take care of…"

Yuki held a hand to her heart and sighed of relief, closing her eyes and smiling. "Thank goodness…I thought that something major was going on, but I can see that you must've handled that problem well…"

"Yeah…" Me and Zero whispered at the same time, looking between one another before turning back to Yuki and faking a smile this time.

"Great!" She clapped her hands together. "Then I guess you two won't mind reporting with me to the Headmaster's and then going out to get something..?"

Me and Zero nodded. "Yeah, that would be a great idea…" I answered for us both.

Yuki smiled happily and turned to lead the way towards Headmaster's office. Me and the silver-haired male followed shortly after her.

But as I did so, I couldn't help but to look back at where Hanabusa had left to. Something tells me that I'm gonna be seeing him more often than usual and that he's planning something…but I don't know what. I just know it's something bad and that plan has me playing a role.

I then jerked my head back forward and tried my best not to think about all the horrible things Hanabusa can actually do. I shiver as I wrinkled my nose. I'll just enjoy the rest of the day and not think about it. Yeah, I think that's a pretty good idea. Yet…worry still filled my eyes as I followed behind Yuki.

**Hehe, sorry for not updating so long! I had forgotten that I haven't updated this story in a while. Please, forgive me and I hope you like this chapter! Today's my birthday by the way, so I hope you enjoy!** **My Happy B-day present was to type this chapter up for you to enjoy.** **So..._Read_ and _Review_ please! And thank you to those who added this story to their favs/alerts and who reviewed! It was much appreciated! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. I only own my ocs and how this plot will go.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**My thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Princesa de la Luna **

**anon**

**AnimeNerd123**

**MiyumiNomi**

**AidoLover**

and

**bad demon**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the new chapter~!  
><strong>

Aiko's POV:

I sigh quietly. Being in a new school with a new sleep plan is tiring. I'm not quite used to my schedule, yet. I've stayed up late for something similar like this…but this is for everyday for the rest of my time at Cross Academy.

It's also quite boring patrolling out at night alone, which can make anyone bored. Yuki and Zero have each other to talk to while I have me and myself.

I slump my shoulders, slightly brushing my arm against my sai by my side as it hung by its sash.

"Why did I agree to being in the Disciplinary Committee again?" I ask myself, not really pointing the question to anyone in particular.

I walk past the window of the Night Class, noticing some of the students. I stop in place, and stared at them. As a Vampire Hunter's daughter…I should hate vampires like any other vampire hunter family. But…my Dad was starting to be like Kaien Cross. He was starting to get tired of all the bloodshed and fighting. Everything seemed pointless now since neither side has gained the upper hand.

My father had taught me that not all vampires were bad. My eyes gaze at some of the students, seeing that they were all focused on their learning.

I then look towards another window, gasping silently as I stared at the student, or shall I say a certain male in particular. Hanabusa Aidou. He was currently paying his attention up ahead, mostly at the teacher.

For some odd reason, my body couldn't move. I didn't know the reason why or what was happening…but something told me to keep my eyes on him. I wanted to move, but I couldn't.

Aidou sighed, sitting back in his seat as he glanced around the room for a bit. He then began to turn his head towards the window, making me hitch my breath. It was as if time itself slowed down. He slowly, ever so slowly, turned his towards my way as he looked out the window. By what seemed like forever, was only a split second.

Our eyes locked. His icy blue orbs stared back into my green ones. We both just stared, not doing anything. Well, that was until a smirk slowly began to cross his lips. His blue eyes began to narrow and I didn't like the look they held.

I was finally able to move, and I shook my head and looked away for a quick second before looking up to glare. I was expecting to see him still sitting next to window staring down at me but when I looked back up, he was gone.

"Huh?" I murmured and raised a brow. But he was just there-

"Boo." A voice whispered behind me.

I jump, quickly laying a hand on my sai as I pulled it out of its sheathe. I then swung the small sword behind me, aiming for the whoever was behind me. My eyes widen as soon as my sword was caught.

The person chuckled, and I stared for a few seconds before slowly looking up to the mystery person's face. My eyes widen even more, and my breath was caught in the back of my throat.

"Aidou…" I say quietly, very shocked to see him out here so fast.

He chuckles. "Was it me…or did you just call me by Aidou..?" he asked, a smirk forming on his, dare I say, handsome face.

I snap out of my little trance, my eyes soon began to harden as I gritted my teeth slightly. "No…What are you doing out here, Hanabusa?" I ask harshly.

Hanabusa pulled a hurt look, his blue orbs widening slightly at my tone. He then dismissed the harshness as I noticed amusement flickering in his gaze on me.

"My, my…Am I not allowed to see my favorite Disciplinary Committee girl?" he asked, leaning more towards me as he slowly pushed my deadly blade aside.

I tried to back up, but I couldn't move my feet. My eyes flicker to the ground. My feet were encased in ice. Why the sneaky bastard… I look back up to glare at the male in front of me.

His smirk widens as he reached out to cup my cheek, tilting my head to the side. I was about slap his hand away, but Hanabusa uses his free hand to capture both mine as he walks close and pulls me towards his chest. I soon felt cold, and I then realized that he froze my hands together in cuffs.

I growl. "Why you bastard-"

He cuts me off. "A mouse should not try and use foul language when she is about to be hunted by the cat." His arms slowly begins to encircle my waist, making me flinch by the touch. I've never been in this type of situation before.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid on what is about to happen..?" Hanabusa leans towards my neck as I saw the red tint in his eyes.

"Not really, but I am afraid that Headmaster will be very displeased once he hears about what I've done to you." I replied coldly, watching as his eyes widen slightly by those words. I smirk. This is the perfect chance to strike while he's caught off guard.

Aidou's POV, during class:

I sigh, staring at the teacher with bored eyes. There is nothing really interesting going on, just the teacher talking on and on how vampires are proved to be more superior than that of humans. I already know all of this, yet they keep teaching it to us like we've never heard of vampire history.

I sighed once again, sitting back in my seat as I lazily glanced around the room. Senri was currently munching on some pocky with Rima. My cousin, Akatsuki, yawned as he sat back lazily and watched the teacher with a bored expression.

I glance at the Vice President. Takuma was currently smiling away as he was entranced by the history. Hmm…never thought of him to enjoy something this boring. My gaze then flickered to President Kuran. He sat in a perfect posture as he stared calmly at the teacher.

I couldn't have been more bored, well that is until I felt something, or someone staring at me. I slowly turn my head to face the window, looking out at the night sky. It is a nice night tonight…and that's when something caught my eye. I look down, noticing for the first time that a girl was looking at me. The funny thing is, she was no ordinary girl.

Aiko Minamoto. Our gazes locked, and for the first time ever…I felt something. I don't know what it is, or why I feel it, I just do. A smirk slowly formed on my lips, and I just realized that this was the perfect moment to catch her alone. Amusement flickered in my gaze as my eyes narrowed slightly.

From her frozen spot, she began to move and it was almost like she was recovering from a trance. She then shook her head, and I knew this was the right moment while she wasn't looking.

I quickly open the window, glancing at the teacher to notice that he wasn't looking my way before I jumped out. I landed on the ground silently as well as perfectly before I sneaked up on Aiko while she faced her head towards the window. I snicker, closing in on my delightful, delicious looking prey.

"Huh?" I heard her murmur to herself as she must've been confused.

I chuckle lightly, before getting up close enough as I parted my lips, and whispered, "Boo."

I watched in amusement as she jumped, and then she quickly laid a hand on her sai as she pulled it out of its sheathe. My eyes widen for a bit as she swung the small sword behind her, and her deadly blade had aimed for my heart. I automatically caught the sword before I could've gotten killed so easily. Yikes. I silently sigh of relief for the catch before keeping my composure as Aiko's eyes soon widened from the stop of her blade.

The look on her face amused me even more as I chuckled. Aiko stared for a few seconds before slowly looking up to the my face. Her entrancing green orbs widen even more, and I listened as her breath got caught in her throat.

"Aidou…" she said quietly, most likely shocked to see me out here.

I chuckled. "Was it me…or did you just call me by Aidou..?" I asked/mused, a smirk slowly formed across my lips.

Aiko stared at me for a bit, not saying anything before her eyes soon began to harden as she gritted her teeth slightly. "No…What are you doing out here, Hanabusa?" she asks harshly.

Ouch. She really struck me hard with her strong words. I pull a fake hurt look face, my eyes widening slightly. I don't know why, but her words lightly tugged at my heart. Huh…I decided to dismiss the harshness in her tone, for now. Once I just realized what's the perfect thing to do to her, amusement flickered in my gaze as I kept my eyes on her.

"My, my…Am I not allowed to see my favorite Disciplinary Committee girl?" I asked, leaning more towards the said female as I slowly pushed her sai to the side.

Poor, little Aiko…she tried to back up, but it was a good thing I made it so she couldn't move her feet. I noticed that her eyes flickered to the ground. I froze my little mouse's feet in ice. I have a feeling she cursing at me in her head. Aiko looks back up to glare at me.

I couldn't help but to allow my smirk to widen as I slowly reached out to cup her soft cheek, tilting her head to the side. I flicker my eyes to her twitching hand, and noticed that she was about to slap me. Ah, ah, such a feisty girl she is. I use my free hand to capture both her hands while walking close and pulling her towards my chest. I sealed her hands together in my own famous ice cuffs.

Aiko growled at me. "Why you bastard-"

I quickly cut her off. "A mouse should not try and use foul language when she is about to be hunted by the cat." My arms slowly begin to encircle her waist, perfectly I might add, and slightly felt her flinch from the touch. I wonder if she's ever been touched like this by any other male…I smirk inside my head by the thought.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid on what is about to happen..?" I start to lean towards her tender neck as my eyes tinted with red. She was teasing me. Her blood…I could practically taste her warm, tangy rich blood.

"Not really, but I am afraid that Headmaster will be very displeased once he hears about what I've done to you." she replied coldly. Wait, what… My eyes began to widen slightly by those words. A smirk formed on her pretty face.

Aiko's POV:

After I caught him off guard, I decided to make my attack. I glance down at my cuffed hands to Hanabusa's chin. If I can hit him just right…

I quickly swing my hands up, upper cutting him as he staggered back to try and catch his balance. I then tried to move, seeing that he was trying to get back to his feet, but I remembered that my feet were frozen to the ground. I groan in annoyance.

I then caught sight of my sai, which I could easily reach since it wasn't that far away. Reaching down quickly, I used the hilt of my sword to break the ice. I heard a growl, making me work faster as I got one foot free from the prison.

"You little…" he hissed, and I glanced up to see a pissed off look on his face. His face was twisted with a mixture of anger and hunger. Oh, damn.

I slammed my hilt down onto my other frozen foot, breaking the ice before I spun around to try and keep a little distance from him. I was already too late before I could even begin. Hanabusa was now in front on me, glaring menacingly as he rubbed his bruised chin. I gasp.

"Damn…You really are a pain in the ass…" he muttered, smirking slightly as blood dripped from his lip. He licked his lips, getting a taste and thirst for the red liquid.

"Hanabusa…you…" I growl, backing up while looking for the opportunity to strike when threatened.

He took one step forward and, before I had time to blink, I was pinned to the brick wall. One arm wrapped around my waist while the other held up both my arms and pinned them to the wall as well.

His whole body pinned me to the wall, preventing me from moving at all.

I stare at him with wide eyes, very surprised at his speed.

His smirk grows. "I've got you right where I want you…" he whispered seductively, leaning in close to my face.

All I could do was watch as he leaned…wait... My eyes widen even more. He's not leaning in towards my neck, he's leaning in towards my face!

"Hanabusa…Why are you-" I blush slightly, not believing as to what was really happening. I couldn't even finish what I was about to say…

Then, I heard a gun click in place. "If you move as much as a muscle, I'll shoot you right here, right now…"

I slowly turn my flushed face, relief replacing the pink tint across my face as I saw my savior.

Zero aimed his gun for Ai-...I mean... Hanabusa's head. He even cocked it to the side to make himself look a bit cooler in my opinion.

"Zero..!" I breathe, not knowing what else to say.

He was currently glaring at Hanabusa, who still had me pinned. The said vampire remained still, not even pulling away.

I turned to Hanabusa, noticing the flicker of disappointment dance in his eyes before it disappeared. He stared at me for a sec, smirk gone for a good while before it slowly came back across his lips. He chuckled.

"Ah, so nice to see you too, Kiryu…" he said calmly, tearing his blue eyes from me to the silver-haired, lavender-eyed male.

Zero scowled, glaring even more fiercely. "Are you hurt?" he asked quietly, ignoring Hanabusa as he pointed the question my way.

I shake my head slowly, still pinned mind you, as I reply back, "Nothing that can kill me…"

He nods, holding down the gun before reaching over to the tug me out of my little cornering.

Hanabusa still stood in his spot, laying his hands from where I last stood. He never looked at me or Zero, he just kept his eyes trained on the wall. He then begins to laugh slightly, making me very confused.

"Well…" he sighs. "Looks like our little play time is over, Aiko. I was hoping to get a little taste from you, but alas our time has ran short…"

He backs away from the wall, turning his head to face me as our eyes locked once more. It was like I was in a trance all over again.

The bastard smirks. "It was luck that Kiryu came to your aid…but next time he won't be there to stop me."

The cold wind blew, blowing my hair into my face as Hanabusa brushed some of his hair back.

"The weather is nice…" he muttered, not really talking to anyone, looking up the sky.

I noticed from the corner of my eye as Zero puts away his Bloody Rose. I then turn to stare at Hanabusa.

The said male glanced at me. "We shall see each other again…my little Aiko~!"

And just like that, he disappears into the night.

I felt Zero put a hand on my shoulder, making me tear my gaze away from the spot Hanabusa just stood on, to him.

"Zero, I-" he cuts me off.

"Aiko…stay away from Hanabusa. He's dangerous."

My eyebrow twitches. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle-"

He gave me a look, making me shut my mouth. "You may think that you have things under control, but what I just saw was not under your control. Just stay away from him." he whispers.

"Zero…" I mumble.

"And don't you worry. Me and Yuki will be there to protect you if he tries anything." he promised, and then began to turn around and leave.

I sigh quietly, looking at the ground. Zero is right. Hanabusa had complete control of the wheel. I couldn't do anything.

I clench my fist. Next time…I'll be in control of what happens…

"Aiko!"

"Huh?" I turn around to see Zero and Yuki waving at me.

"Come on! We have to go report to the Headmaster before getting some sleep!" Yuki called out, waving for me to come on over.

"Oh, right…" I say sheepishly, walking over as I looked at Zero in the eye. The look on his face clearly told me everything. I nod, and he nodded back and turned to walk away with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Yuki pulled a face as she watched Zero begin to leave. "Hey! Zero! Don't leave us!"

I laugh slightly, watching in amusement as she ran after him and began punching him in the arm. Zero and Yuki…those two are something. I just wish- I shake my head. I should forget about it. Right now I have to look at what's ahead of me, and try to fight of my enemy. Hanabusa Aidou.

"Come on, Aiko! Or we'll leave your lazy ass behind." Zero called out, waving a hand in the air.

"Hey!" I shout, running after them. Just what is it that you're trying to do…Hanabusa..?

Aidou's POV:

I was caught off guard by her words. What does she mean by..? And before I knew what had happened, she quickly swung her hands up, upper cutting me in the chin as I staggered back to try and catch my balance. What the- I groan as my chin stung and jaw began to hurt slightly. Damn. What a cheap shot she got on me…

I begin to growl in annoyance for the attack.

"You little…" I hiss, my face twisting with a mixture of anger and hunger. Now I'm pissed.

I watched with narrowed eyes as she slammed the hilt of her sword down onto her only frozen foot, breaking the ice before she spun around to try and keep a little distance from me. Ah, so she's going to try that strategy, eh? We shall see about that!

I quickly dashed in front of Aiko, blocking her path as I glared at her while rubbing my bruised chin. Tsk, she bruised my beautiful looks.

"Damn…You really are a pain in the ass…" I mutter, starting to smirk slightly as blood dripped from my lip. I lick my lips, getting a delightful taste of blood. Now, if only it was her blood I was getting a taste of…

"Hanabusa…you…" Aiko growls, backing up from me.

I calmly take a step forward and, before she could even have time to try and think up a plan for an escape, I pinned her to the brick wall. I slyly wrap an arm around her delicate waist and I used my other free hand to pin both her other arms above her head. I used my whole body to pin this feisty, little mouse.

She stares at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't help but to allow my smirk to grow. "I've got you right where I want you…" I whisper seductively, leaning in close to her face.

Her eyes widen. The funny thing is, I don't want to drink from her neck. No, I want something more. My eyes flicker to her luscious lips. Yes, that's it. I want to taste and feel what her lips would be on mine.

"Hanabusa…Why are you-" I saw her blush slightly, probably noticing that I wasn't even going for her neck.

I was so close. Her lips were right there and- A gun clicked into place was heard. I know that sound from anywhere…

"If you move as much as a muscle, I'll shoot you right here, right now…" Kiryu said, not playing around, as always. I mentally sigh in my head.

I figured that he was aiming for my head right now, knowing by the look on Aiko's face.

"Zero..!" she breathes out.

I still had her pinned in my grasp, and I hadn't bothered to move just yet.

She then turned to me. I felt a little disappointed right now. I stared at her as my smirk left, but then I smirked once more at this situation. Very…interesting… I chuckle.

"Ah, so nice to see you too, Kiryu…" I said in a calm tone, tearing my blue eyes from Aiko to the Vampire Hunter.

He scowled, glaring even more fiercely at me. Ouch, was that look supposed to scare me? "Are you hurt?" he asked quietly, ignoring me, of course, and pointed the question to the girl in my grip.

"Nothing that can kill me…" she replies back.

He nods, holding down the gun before reaching over to the tug her out of the corner I made. I pout slightly. I almost had the urge to keep her in our situation for a little while longer.

I still stayed put in my spot, laying my hands from where the human girl last stood. I hadn't taken the chance to look at her or Kiryu. I just kept my eyes trained on the brick wall. I then begin to laugh slightly.

"Well…" I sigh. "Looks like our little play time is over, Aiko. I was hoping to get a little taste from you, but alas our time has ran short…" Why must time always fall short.

I then back away from the wall, slowly turning my head to face her, and only her, as our eyes locked for another time. Something pulled at me…the way our eyes locked. It felt like some force was pulling me towards her, reaching out. No matter…it's not like I'll ever be falling for her…

I smirk. "It was luck that Kiryu came to your aid…but next time he won't be there to stop me." And he won't.

The cold wind blew, and her hair blew into her face. I never thought of how nice her hair looks… I brush some of my blond locks back.

"The weather is nice…" I mutter, not really talking to anyone in particular, looking up the clear, dark blue sky.

The lovely Aiko continued to look at me.

I smile in my head, and give her a glance. "We shall see each other again…my little Aiko~!" I chirp, before quickly blending in the shadows.

-x-

"I was so close, Akatsuki! So close!" I told my cousin the whole story of what happened, and all he did was give me a blank look. We were currently in our room, so I made sure that this was a private conversation.

"Her lips were right there! If Kiryu hadn't stopped me, I would've-" he cuts me off.

"Whoa, slow down Hanabusa." He rubs a hand over his temples, and then leans back against the wall. "So let me get this straight... instead of going after her neck, like you would've done, you ended up trying to go after her lips?"

I look at the ground, not knowing what to say. When he pieces it together like that…Well… I rub the back of my head.

He sighs, making me turn to give him a puzzled look. He closes his eyes, brushing some of his hair back. "It sounds to me like you're already lusting for her, and not just her blood, Hanabusa."

My eyes widen. "But…how?" I ask quietly, falling back to sit on my bed. It all doesn't make sense. This is the third time I saw her, and this was her first day here. How could I possibly be lusting for her?

My cousin puts his hands on the back of his head, and replies calmly, "I don't know, Hanabusa…but that's what it all sounds like from your story. And you do know that you owe the teacher an assignment since you ran off before class was finished, right?"

I give him an annoyed look. "I know that already! But, it still does not make any sense. I can't lust for a girl I just met!" I pause to think, but an image of her popped into my head.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki mutters, making the picture go away as I turn to him. "I think you being a little bit obsessed on having an interest in her is the main reason you lust for her."

I looked a little taken aback. The look of surprise on my face soon disappeared. "Hey! I am not obsessed with an interest in her!" I yell slightly, giving him an annoyed look.

He stares at me with emotionless eyes. "That's not what I heard." he points out, making me a little angered.

I shake my head, growling slightly. "You're wrong, Akatsuki. That cannot be the case, it just cannot! I refuse to believe you!" I huffed, crossing my arms as I turned my back from him and stuck my nose in the air. He's wrong.

I heard him sigh, and watched from the corner of my eye as he shook his head. "Hanabusa…you…Never mind." he groans, pushing himself off the wall as he went over to his own bed.

"Let's just get some sleep…The sun is probably starting to come up after your long story." he mumbles, taking off his shirt before he falls onto his bed with a 'thump'.

"Hmph…Fine." I mutter back, laying back as I stare up at the ceiling. I side-glance at Akatsuki, seeing that he was already asleep. I sigh, rolling on my side.

_Aiko Minamoto…What is it that makes me…have such an interest in you..? _I think, before closing my eyes to allow sleep to take over.

_Cliffy…_

**Well, I hope you guys like the new chapter. I finally got to write another after a while. Please _Read _and _Review_****! And I hope to see ya in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, I only own my ocs and where this plot is going to go.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

My Thanks to those who reviewed:

**bad demon:** Thank you! ^^ I'm glad you loved it.

**pretty-little-liar-girl70:** It's okay! ^^ I forgive you! There's no need to apologize...I understand. And thanks for reviewing though, it was much appreciated.

**Aidoulover:** I updated! Don't worry!

**Princesa de la Luna:** I updated, and it was my pleasure to make new chapters for this story and to make them long. ^^

Aiko's POV, in the morning.

"..zzz…"

"Aiko…" a voice whispered near me, but I didn't bother to wake up and see who it was.

"Five more minutes…" I mutter, too lazy to even do anything else except for rolling to the side-

"Eek!" I squeak, falling onto my face as I got a taste of waking up on the wrong side of the bed. Literally.

I heard someone, or shall I say a certain silver-haired male, snort at me.

"Serves you right for not waking up like you should've…" he muttered harshly, most likely staring down at my pathetic state.

"Mut…ufh!" I muffled out, before quickly lifting up my face from the floor. A piece of my hair stuck out in front of my face.

"What was that?" Zero joked, snickering.

My eyes narrow, and I shoot him a glare as I turned to face him. He was currently leaning against the other side of my bed, looking at me from the corner of his eye with a slight smirk.

"Shut up, Zero…" I grumble under my breath, hoping he will still be able to hear me.

He did, of course. Zero snickered once more, before pushing himself off my bed and walking my way.

I watch his every, precise step. He stopped a few feet away from my sprawled out form, smirking as he crossed his arms.

I just realized that he was already dressed for school. I gape, before looking down at myself.

I groan. "Dammit…What time is it?"

Zero quickly checked his wrist, looking at an invisible watch before looking back at me coolly.

"It's time to get ready for the day."

I roll my eyes. "Way to tell time…"

"I try."

That comment made me scowl, and I quickly stood to my feet to begin my second day at Cross Academy.

"Give me about ten minutes and I'll be out."

"Make it seven and I'll wait for you out of the room."

"Deal."

He nods and quickly grabbed his gun before stepping out of the room to give me some privacy.

Seven minutes later…

I quickly step out of the bathroom, brushing some of my hair back with a small sigh. I then grab one of my sais, before fixing my skirt as I open the door.

Like he said he would, Zero waited for me as he was leaning against the wall coolly before snapping his head in my direction as I closed the door.

His lavender orbs scanned my change of attire, before his eyes landed on my sword.

"You're not taking both?" he questioned, pushing himself off the wall as he walked towards me.

I shake my head, turning around as I waited for him to come closer. He did, and we both began to walk together.

"How come?" I watched from the corner of my eye as he quirked a brow in question, and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's better to carry less on you so that you won't get weighed down…" I reply back, laying a hand on my hilt to make sure it was real. That, and well I don't need two sais to keep me back…especially when someone like -my eyes hardened at the thought, and my grip on my hilt tightened.

"Well…just don't get yourself into any trouble."

I nod. "I won't." And I'll make sure of that…

Aidou's POV, in the morning:

Damn…It's morning already? I groan, rolling to the side in my bed as I cover my face from the light that entered the room.

I heard a creak somewhere nearby, meaning that Akatsuki has gotten up to shut the curtains.

He grunts. "Hanabusa…"

I try to ignore that fact that he called me, and turned once more in the bed.

Soft steps lightly tapped its ways on over to me, and I shut my eyes even more to make it look like I'm sleeping.

"Hanabusa…" he called again, giving me a light shake on the shoulder.

I remain still, slowing my breathing as nothing else happened next.

Akatsuki sighs, and I listened as he began to walk away.

I relax, taking a light sigh of relief. Now, maybe I can get a much longer time for sleep...

The covers were soon jerked off from on top of me, having to expose my body to the new morning. I groan in annoyance.

"Akatsuki…" I mutter, rolling to face my cousin as I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. "I'm so sleepy…" I yawn out.

He rolled his eyes at me, before coolly shooting me a knowing look. "Today's a new day…"

Yeah, I know that…

"And it's a perfect day to go out…"

And do nothing but relax in a nice comfortable bed…

"There's some nice things to do and people to meet…"

So that I can drink some blood as a thank you for offering yourself to me…

"Yeah, so…" I mumble lazily, still feeling tired. I rolled comfortably on my stomach, face-first in the pillow.

"And…" I could hear a smirk in that tone of his. "Aiko Minamoto…"

"Akatsuki…" I muffle, not really paying attention to what he said. I slowly shut my eyes, trying to welcome sleep.

Wait…My eyes then snap open, and I quickly jumped from my bed.

"Did you say, Aiko?" I ask a little too eagerly, and cursed to myself about seeing the knowing look flicker in his gaze.

"Yes…" he replied smoothly. "And what of it? It's not like you're…obsessed/lusting for her already…" he says slowly, just trying to get on my nerves.

My eyebrow twitches. "I told you that I don't lust for her!" I snap. "And I am _not _obsessed with her, either."

"Uh huh, _sure _…" he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes before shaking his head.

I glare at him. "Fine, don't believe me! And I won't be leaving this room anytime since I want more sleep…" I cross my arms and close my eyes. I turn my head away from him, stubbornly.

He sighed at me. "Hanabusa…I swear you act more like a child than your own age everyday…"

My eyebrow twitches, before I spin around to face him. "Hey-!"

The door then shuts, and I'm left alone in the room. I grumble to myself. Akatsuki can be so…Ugh! I huffed angrily, glancing around to find something to take my anger out on. I spot a glass of water on the side, which was pretty good for me, and I froze it right on the spot.

I smirk, and then the glass shattered for being so fragile. I laugh bitterly, before realization struck me as I glanced at the door.

Now that Akatsuki wasn't here to…tell me stuff that I know isn't true since it was me he was talking about…My eyes narrow and a devilish smile curls onto my lips. I can wait until the coast is clear before going out to find where Aiko is wandering around. I'll wait until she's alone and then…

Just the thought of it makes my spine tingle.

"_I think you being a little bit obsessed on having an interest in her is the main reason you lust for her."_

I shake my head at that thought. Akatsuki's wrong. I am not obsessed/lusting for her. All I want to is to just steal one kiss, and then it will all be over and I'll move on to the next girl and woo her.

I rub my hands at my simple plan. "Heh…and I will wait until this afternoon when I meet her outside…

Aiko's POV, this afternoon:

I sigh, walking beside Zero and Yuki as we walked around the screaming lot of fangirls. I'm starting to dislike my job even more, and this is my second day here! It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for…

The gates begin to open, and I groan slightly. Well, speak of the devil.

The fangirls scream out even louder as they proclaimed their love which wasn't really love at all. It was rather more like…an **obsession**.

I shiver, slowly turning to see the Night Class coming out. First Kaname, which Yuki seemed to move awfully closer his way. Next was Takuma, which he seemed like a pretty decent guy from what I heard from both Yuki and Zero. Shiki and Rima came up behind him, as they walked side by side. Ruka followed close by, glancing back and forth between the fangirls as she huffed slightly and tossed her hair back.

Now…I think the only ones left are…

Akatsuki Kain then comes out, taking the lead as I watched Aidou taking his time as he walked behind his cousin. My eyes narrowed, and I kept my gaze trained on him as I laid a hand on my sai.

Aidou glanced around, blowing kisses and whatnot at all the fangirls as some fainted or began to scream even louder. He then looked Zero's way, smirking slightly.

I glanced at Zero, noticing the scowl on his lips.

I look back to Aidou, noticing his gaze now turned on me. I glare. His smirk widens, and he waved at me before blowing me a kiss.

My eyebrow twitches in annoyance, before I spun around to face Zero and Yuki. "Can I go now? I feel that I may need a shower to wash off his invisible kisses."

Yuki laughed, before answering. "We don't mind. It's not like me and Zero can't handle the fangirls. We've done this for a while now…"

I nod, thanking her before running off to Headmaster's bathroom, which Yuki and Zero seem to occupy all the time. Might as well take a nice, relaxing bath that will surely keep me away from Aidou for the time being. Or so I hope it will…

Aidou's POV, in the afternoon:

So many plans ran through my head in many different ways I could steal a kiss from the lovely Aiko. I couldn't help but to smirk widely.

Kain glanced back at me, as we walked towards the gates. "Hanabusa…"

I close my eyes, looking away from him. I don't have time to hear warnings that are pointless.

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head as he pulled at some of his hair. "You're so stubborn, Hanabusa…but don't do something stupid…" He then continued to take the lead ahead of me, which I was thankful for since I don't want to talk to him right now.

The gates open, with Kaname-sama leading us away. The sweet sounds of fangirls screaming soothed me as I walked out into the spotlight. The girls chanted my name, causing me to flash them all a flirtatious smile as I blew out kisses.

Some fainted, while others screamed out my name even louder. I just love having girls fall for me~! Speaking of which…

I turned toward the Disciplinary Committee, and spotted Zero right away. I couldn't help but to smirk at him. He scowled at me. Heh…Always with that scary look.

I knew Yuki was with Kaname-sama…as always. Which makes me wonder…what is she to him? I always wanted to know, but I don't have time to find out.

I then removed my eyes off of Zero, turning to my favorite little mouse. I waited, and then she finally turned to me. She glared. My smirk begins to widen, and I decided to blow her a kiss just for the heck of it.

Her eyebrow twitches, and I chuckle lightly. She then spun around to Zero, and Yuki who seemed to back by his side once more.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was curious. I stopped in place, blocking out the fangirls as I watched Aiko. She then nodded, a look of relief was read on her facial expression, before she ran off.

I raised a brow. Where is she going now..? I look back to Zero and Yuki to notice they were both still holding off the girls while waiting for me to go. Hmm…I began to walk again, but a little faster so that I'll be out of their sight.

Once I was well hidden, I decided that I was going to skip classes for today and go straight to my dessert. Well…wherever she went off to…

-x-

Hmm…I wonder where she went off to…I sneaked around, looking for clues as to where she might be…

"Aidou..?"

I froze, cursing in my head for being caught. And what's worse is that…I spun around to face Headmaster Cross. I sure hope he doesn't tell Kaname-sama about this…

"What are you doing here? You should be in class by now…" Headmaster looked at me, puzzled.

I try to smile sheepishly. "Uh…the funny thing was…" I rub the back of my head nervously as I tried to make up a good excuse. I didn't dare look him in the eye as I looked down.

"Yes..?"

"The funny thing is…I'm looking for Aiko…" Which is mostly true.

"Why?" I heard him ask.

I can't tell him that I'm wanting to steal a kiss from her, I'd be looked upon as a perv or molester or something! Sweat drips down my cheek.

"Uh…I need her for…an emergency. She needs to patrol the halls of the Night Class dorm to make sure everyone is at school..?" It's not that I can't find an excuse…its just that since I was caught red-handed, I was caught off guard. I could've thought of something better…if I would've thought about what would've happened if I were to get caught sneaking around. Especially by the Headmaster.

"I see…" he said, unsure as to whether or not to believe me. "Did Kaname put you up to this?"

Damn. He had to ask. I scratch my head. If I say yes…then he'll ask Kaname-sama himself. If I say no…he'll think I'm lying. But…if I tell him as to why Kaname-sama didn't ask…maybe he'll believe me…

"No…but I felt that I should ask her since everyone needs to…be at their classes to learn that humans and vampires can co-exist together..!"

Headmaster squealed, making me jump slightly and look up at him with wide eyes. His eyes flickered into what seemed like…happiness? "Yes! I'm glad you see what I see Aidou! Of course, that's a great idea! Everyone needs to get along well!" He then twirled, making me stare at him.

Okay…

He then stopped, his expression hardening slightly as he looked down. "But…Aiko is taking a bath in my bathroom…"

That got my interest peaked. So…she's in Headmaster's bathroom, eh?

"I can tell her from outside the door that she should do so after having her bath…"

He nodded. "Great idea!" He then ran off to who knows where, leaving me to stare at where he last stood. Weird…but Aiko Minamoto was right under my nose…

I rub my hands together as I made it to the door, hearing the water turn off. I froze, leaning against the door to listen.

She mumbled something, and then it got quiet with a little splash of water.

I sigh, before taking slow steps as I knew that I had to be as quiet a possible. I don't want to have her screaming out, and then the whole school finding out about what had happened.

I gulp.

Then Kaname-sama will use his wrath upon me….

I lay a hand on the knob, ignoring the signs which said to knock before entering. Slowly, I turned the knob so I could hear a satisfying click telling me that I unlocked the door. I then open it quickly, making sure to not let it creak. That would blow my cover if it did.

I shut the door silently shut and glance around, noticing that the bathroom was pretty clean, but where was Aiko? Surely she's not…

I heard a soft sigh to my right, making me jump lightly before I jerked my head to the source. My eyes widen, and I blushed madly at the sight.

There, in a tub, was Aiko. The bad thing was…she had on no clothes whatsoever as she was inside the tub filled with water. I was secretly glad that only her head was revealed, and nothing else. But also secretly disappointed…though I don't know why. But still…

I back up against the wall and cover a hand over my mouth from trying not to gasp too loud. My face was probably redder than blood, but I still kept my eyes trained on her.

Oh boy…I will surely be seen as a perv after this one…I wonder if Kaname-sama will let me have the choice on how I should die…Nah, he probably won't. I cry silently to myself.

Why did I have to shut the door?

_Cliffy…_

**I finally got to updating this story! Anyways, I hope you like it so far...I think I made Aidou seem more like a perv. O.O Oh, well...that's what he gets for having so many fangirls scream at the thought of him. Please _Read _and _Review_! And thanks to those who did review, added to their favs, and alerts. It was much appreciated. ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters. I ONLY own my ocs and how this story will turn out.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Aiko's POV:

_Ah, the bath is so relaxing… Not a care in the world could ruin this moment…_I thought, sighing contently as I sink more into the bath.

_Still…I can't help but to feel as if something bad is going to happen…_

I try to shake off the feeling by soaking up in this refreshing, warm water. I then lift my leg in the air, noticing how soft and clean it looks. I smile to myself, and decided to stay in the bath for fifteen more minutes or so…

I place my leg back in the water, closing my eyes to allow relaxation to take over completely. A soft sigh escapes my lips, and I sink further into the water.

15 minutes later…

I moan, having to get up as I just realized that my little break had actually ended a while ago. I quickly, though hesitantly, get up from the tub, shivering slightly as cold air hit my dripping nude body.

I grab the towel I had set on the side, and wrap it around my body tightly. Walking on the cold, smooth floor, I went to the mirror. Staring back at me was a girl with black hair and onyx eyes. She was currently wearing a towel around her slim frame.

Hmm…I look more into the mirror as I scan my surroundings in it. Blond hair caught my gaze and my eyes widen as I gasp. I quickly spun around, clutching onto my towel for dear life.

"Hanab-!" And before I could even finish shouting, something warm and smooth pressed itself against my lips. My eyes widen, before they slowly began to close as I was pushed back against the mirror. Arms began to encircle my wrapped up waist as I clung tightly onto it even more.

It **was **the perfect kiss. Not it is. It _was_.

Snapping out of my little trance, I gasp in realization that I was kissing Hanabusa. _**Kissing**_ Hanabusa! Quickly, before he could try anything else, I bit his bottom lip. Hanabusa pulled back, cursing at me.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down my quickened heartbeat. Once that was over, I tightened, if possible, my grip even more on the towel.

Glaring, I watched as he touched his bleeding lip. He then turned to me, a dark look was shown in his eyes.

"What was that for!" he growled, continuing to touch his bleeding lip.

I scowl, and hissed out, "Y-You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing? And why the hell are you in here in the first place! Haven't you heard of knock first, before entering?"

Hanabusa brushed his tongue against his bottom lip. "I came…" he then began to smirk slyly. "To be with you…Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" I practically scream out, slowly inching towards the door.

"It is? Well, you should learn to lock the door next time." he said flatly, and the corner of his lips twitched.

I could feel a tick mark appearing on my forehead. "There is no lock on the door…And why did you kiss me!"

He smiles 'innocently'. "I just felt like it."

"You felt like it? **You **felt like _it_?" I growl. "Well I didn't feel the same!"

He fake pouts. "Really? I thought for a second that you were enjoying the kiss when you closed your eyes…"

I blush slightly, annoyed that he would point that out. "S-Still…I was in the tub and-" My eyes widen, and I turn to him.

"You're a pervert!"

He holds up his hands defensively, and I noticed that his cheeks were tinted pink. "N-Now I didn't see any of your…" His eyes flickered to my chest and below. "Womanly parts."

"Ugh!" I screech out, and stomped over to face him. I then lift my hand up, and slap his cheek. Hanabusa never looked at me, but at the ground as his cheek turned a dark shade of red.

I glare at him, pissed by the fact that he dared to come in here. I then stomped over to the door, giving him a sneer before I open the door and walk out while shutting it behind me. It was a good thing that I left my clothes outside of the bathroom…'cause there's no way in hell that I will ever change in front of him.

But still…I leaned against the wall, touching my lips. I cannot go back in time to change what had happened. My first kiss…stolen by a man who I don't even like…

_Lie._

I jump, and look around to see who had said that. Nobody. I left Hanabusa in the bathroom…

Ugh. I'm really going to kill him next time he pulls a stunt like that again. I clench my fist, glaring at nothing in particular. I'm really going to show him the wrath of a Vampire Hunter's daughter.

I then stood back to my feet, still in my towel as I grabbed my clothes that were on the side. I'll just have to change in mine and Zero's bathroom.

_Hanabusa…you bastard…_I glower at nothing while clinging to my towel.

Aidou's POV, in the bathroom earlier with Aiko in the tub:

Still blushing madly, thoughts of how Kaname-sama was going to kill me after he hears what happened here flooded my mind. I gulp, lowering my hand to my neck. A blow to the head seems to be his favorite type of kill.

Hearing the girl sigh in content snapped me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but to keep my eyes trained on her.

She looked…so peaceful and relaxed. Without that glare and scowl on her face…she looks rater cute, adorable.

I then notice that she began to lift her leg in the air, and she was observing it.

At least she hasn't seen me…yet.

A smile graced itself onto her lips that practically urged me to just run over and kiss them. I fought back the urge, though.

_Not yet…_I told myself, watching as she lowered her leg back into the water. I didn't want to jump her. Not until she at least has something to cover herself up. I at least don't want to make her think I'm some kind of rapist…

A soft sigh escapes her lips once she closed her eyes. I gaze at her bare shoulders, and how angelic she looks. I sigh in my head, glancing at the door before looking back at her.

How long does she plan on staying in the bath, anyways..?

15 minutes later…

I sigh, resting the back of my head against the wall that I'm still leaning on.

"Aiko Minamoto…" I whisper to myself, continuing to have the urge to just run over and kiss her. "How long must you keep me waiting..?"

I then hear her moan, which made me curious as I looked her way. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, and I nearly had a nosebleed. Aiko was standing up from the tub, nothing to cover herself up.

I avert my eyes and try not to look again. Yep. I will definitely be seen as a pervert after this. Still…it wouldn't hurt to get a second glance, would it..?

I peek over, only to see her perfect frame wrapped up nicely in a towel. She was currently looking at herself in front of the mirror.

Hmm…wait-! My eyes widen slightly. My hair is shown in the mirror. Dammit, it's too late to try and move. She'll catch me for sure if I do. I pray that she will not notice my blond hair…

A gasp was heard. Damn, she's seen me.

I look just in time to see her spin around and clutch onto her towel tightly. I could tell from the twitch of her mouth, which I don't think she knows that she twitched slightly, that she was going to yell.

"Hanab-!" And to stop her from screaming out my name for the whole world to hear, I went with my only option. I quickly stepped over, pressing my lips against hers. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as it began to flip.

Words cannot express how delightfully tasty her lips were on mine. I could feel her kissing me back, making it even more worth getting a tasteful. I watched as she closed her eyes.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her wrapped up waist, pushing her back against the mirror. Nothing could ruin this moment. That is…until she gasped, probably in realization. I better do something before she can pull back from me.

But…before I could do anything else, she bit my bottom lip. She _bit_ my bottom lip.

I could hear her taking a deep breath of fresh air, but that doesn't matter at all.

She bit my bottom lip! Me, the great and wonderful Hanabusa Aidou, had been bitten by a resistant girl, named Aiko Minamoto, of my charms. And…I think she broke the skin as well…I lift up my hand, touching my lip. I curse to myself. I'm bleeding now. I then turn my gaze onto the glaring female, a dark look forming in my eyes.

"What was that for!" I growled, and continued to rub my bleeding lip.

She scowled at me, and hissed, "Y-You bastard! What he hell do you think you're doing? And why the hell are you in here in the first place! Haven't you heard of knock first, before entering?"

I lightly brushed my tongue against my bottom lip, hopefully trying to tire down the bleeding. "I came to…" And then I pause, thinking for a second before smirking slyly. "To be with you…Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" she screamed out, making me flinch slightly but she didn't notice.

"It is? Well, you should learn to lock the door next time." I said flatly, feeling the corner of my lips twitching.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. "There is no lock on the door…And why did you kiss me!"

I smile my best 'innocent' smile. "I just felt like it."

"You felt like it? **You **felt like _it_?" I growl. "Well I didn't feel the same!"

I fake pout. "Really? I thought for a second that you were enjoying the kiss when you closed your eyes…"

I notice a cute blush making its way across her cheeks, though she looked annoyed. "S-Still…I was in the tub and-" Her eyes began to widen as she paused, turning to me.

"You're a pervert!"

I knew those words were going to come out sooner or later. I hold up my hands defensively, and I blush lightly. "N-Now I didn't see any of your…" I glanced at her covered up chest and below. _Do not think of anything perverted..!_ "Womanly parts."

"Ugh!" she screeched out, and stomped over to face me. I watch as she slowly lifts up her hand and…she slaps me across my cheek. I didn't dare to look at her again, or how pissed she must be looking right now. Instead, I turned my attention to the floor.

Without another word said, she stomps over to the door and opens it. Giving me a sneer from the corner of my eye, she then walks out and shuts it.

The touch of her hand connecting with my cheek stings like hell. But still…I smirk and touched my bottom lip, which healed up pretty quickly thank goodness. I got a kiss. A kiss from the lovely Aiko~!

Yet…my smirk slowly turns into a frown. I want more. I desire more. One kiss didn't even satisfy me.

I glance at the door.

What is it that I could want more from her? A kiss? Tried it. Blood? I'm actually doubting it for the first time. So…what more could I possibly want from her that will satisfy me..?

Damn. If only Akatsuki were here…Then he'd be able to help me out.

I reach up to touch my bruised cheek, eyes narrowed as I look into the mirror. My eyes glowed a tint of red as I stared back at my reflection.

"What more…do I want from her?" I whisper, using my free hand to touch the mirror. I then, slowly, began to freeze the mirror. Soon, it was completely frozen over, leaving me to question myself.

_Aiko…Minamoto…_I thought bitterly, before spinning around and going to the door. _The taste of your lips on mine was not enough. _

I then heard the mirror shatter, and I open the door and exit from the room.

_What more…could you possibly offer to satisfy me..?_

_Cliffy…_

**Well, he got slapped. Aidou got slapped. O.O And who knows what's going to happen to poor Aiko now that Aidou isn't through with her...Thanks to those who did review, and added to their favs/alerts! It was much appreciated! Please continue to _Read _and _Review_! ^^ And Aidou won't die...unless Kaname decides to kill him...But what's a good story if the main love interest, even though Aiko doesn't know that, dies? I may do that for another Aidou story...but Aidou shall live in this one! X)  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters. I ONLY own my ocs and how this story will turn out.****


End file.
